falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Glossary of common wasteland terms
Glossary of common wasteland terms; following the nuclear devastation, languages evolved and the wasteland is replete with unique words and terms, sometimes created from zero, sometimes created through adapting existing words. General wasteland * - colloquial term used by wastelanders to refer to the Big Mountain Research and Development CenterPatient log: Y-17Ulysses' logs743.00Hz ULF radio signalThe Courier: "If they're Pre-War tech, where did you get them?" Elijah: " Were two others there... a woman. And a man, a courier. the other... I don't know what happened to him." (Elijah's dialogue)The Courier: "The Divide blocked all of their northern land routes?" Joshua Graham: "Not all of them. But they couldn't take 127 north to get around the mountains. As if Death Valley weren't enough, they had the Divide and Big Empty to deal with. From what the Legion's explorers reported, the Big Empty may as well have been a wall to any living thing approaching it." (Joshua Graham's dialogue)The Courier: "He said he knew you." Christine Royce: "He saw me, before the scars, at a place far from here. It's where he found some of the technology he uses now. " (Christine Royce's dialogue)The Courier: "This Old Man, what do you know about him?" God:"Elijah. Human, weak like all of you are. Feeling age circling him like starved dogs, howling for blood. To me, he reeks of age and failure. And madness. , he is simply the "Old Man." To Dog, he is "Master." His name, meaningless. Running out of years, hopes and dreams running through his withered hands like sand from the Big Empty... and scorched by the sun." (Dog and God's dialogue)The Courier: "I've never heard of the place you're talking about." Elijah: " The Holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars... ...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there. " (Elijah's dialogue) and loathed by the Think Tanks of Big MT.The Courier: "I've heard this place called the "Big Empty."" Klein: "YES, BECAUSE THE INTELLECTUALLY CHALLENGED SEE AN "M" AND A "T" NEXT TO EACH OTHER AND TAKE OCCAM'S RAZOR TO IT. WHILE YOU ARE HERE, YOU WILL REFER TO THIS PLACE PROPERLY - AND YOU WILL DO THE SAME WITH THE OTHER... SCIENTISTS HERE." (Klein's dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me about the Big Empty." 8: " " The Courier: "Tell me about the Big Empty... uh, Big Mountain, that is." 8: " " (8's dialogue)The Courier: "Can you tell me about the Big Empty?" Borous: "-That castrated nickname of our facility is NOT its true name. The true name is: BIG . Where are your manners?-" (Borous' dialogue)The Courier: "Can you tell me about the Big Em... uh, Big Mountain?" Borous: "-It is our HOME. THREATENED by the horrors of Mobius.- -All we wish to do is continue our research, layer upon layer, above and beneath the floor of the Crater until we have our answers.- -But NO! Mobius will not let us rest. Scaring us with his scary robots with their laser tails and blowing up all the time.-" (Borous' dialogue)The Courier: "Can you tell me about the Big Empty?" Dala: " " (Dala's dialogue)The Courier: "Can you tell me about the Big Empty... uh, Big Mountain?" Dala: " . Where all questions can be answered.|{Slightly reverent} }} You'll see. No matter what your questions, Big will provide the answers. As it has done for so many before you." (Dala's dialogue) * Brain-eaters - derogatory term for ghouls. * - having human form or characteristics.Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary Usually used to refer to mutants.Elder: "{139}{}{And what did these mutants look like?}" The Vault Dweller: "{140}{}{They are large humanoids. Their muscle mass is well beyond what a regular human could ever gain. There appear to be several of them guarding the gate in organized troops.}" (HIGHELD.MSG) The Chosen One: "{109}{}{I want to kill something. What’s around?}" Liz: "{131}{}{What’d you have in mind for killing?}" The Chosen One: "{133}{}{Oh, the occasional humanoid.}" Liz: "{143}{}{Humanoids, eh? Any humanoids in particular?}" The Chosen One: "{145}{}{Ghouls.}" Liz: "{159}{}{Ghouls are useful slaves. They ain’t got enough minds of their own to be people, but they ain’t worth killin’, either. I don’t support the killin’ of ghouls.}" The Chosen One: "{146}{}{Mutants.}" Liz: "{162}{}{If you’re really interested in killing mutants, maybe you ought to go talk to Jacob the chemist.}" The Chosen One: "{163}{}{Jacob, eh? Will do.}" (HcLIZ.msg) The Chosen One: "{109}{}{I want to kill something. What’s around?}" Liz: "{131}{}{What’d you have in mind for killing?}" The Chosen One: "{135}{}{Bad guys.}" Liz: "{148}{}{What’s your definition of a bad guy?}" The Chosen One: "{149}{}{Anyone I don’t like. Humanoids, mostly.}" (HcLIZ.msg)RNDDESRT.MSG: "{127}{}{Skinny hostile humanoids with greenish skin approach.}"RobCo Production Mainframe, Orientation Guide * , - euphemisms for being high on Jet.Colin Moriarty: "Have you been Jetting again? For Christ's sake, lass, you're half the earner when you're on that junk. NO... MORE... CHEMS. Got it?" (ColinMoriarty.txt)Marge LeBarge: "{118}{}{Hey, thanks for breaking up that brawl. Sometimes my miners get a little out of line, but they're a good sort when they're not all Jetted up.}" (RCMARGE.MSG) * Lurk - Mirelurk, Nukalurk, swamplurk, lakelurk * - slang term for a mutant, usually used in a derogatory fashion.Harry: "{139}{Harry_14}{Hey, you a normal! Gotta take you to Lou. Now!}" The Vault Dweller: "{141}{}{Ah, heck with it! Watch these feminine wiles, mutie! . . .}" Harry: "{142}{Harry_15}{Ohhh...Go away quick or Harry be in trouble.}" (HARRY.MSG : "{22612}{}{Old Town}" "{22712}{}{Old town is on the northeastern side of town. Only people that hang out there are skags and muties. I've heard that there is a thieve's den somewhere in there.}" (OBJ DUDE.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{122}{}{Uh, OK.}" Set: "{124}{Set06}{Excellent. Teach those mutants the last lesson, then amble back . . . Hmm. If I say to my ghouls to hold off you, the muties might hear and know. So I tell you what, it's favor-time. I keep shut. Got it?}" (SET.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{139}{}{I understand. He's my problem, too. Talk to me.}" Set: "{140}{Set11}{The Necropolis was mine. Not an all-things-great, but a straight-place for my kind. Then the Master showed. He could've fragged me good, but it was easy for him to just stand some muties and keep an eye on.}" (SET.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{108}{}{I am }" "{109}{}{. What are you doing here?}" Talius: "{111}{}{Don't worry about me Mutie! How did you get in here?}" The Vault Dweller: "{133}{}{Tough luck, Mutie!}" (TALIUS.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{Die Mutie!!}" (UTHERN.MSG) Marcus: "{128}{mcs8}{Long story. Want it short or the whole thing?}" The Chosen One: "{130}{}{Hell, I’m not too busy. Let’s hear it all.}" Marcus: "{136}{mcs10}{Right...After the Master and the vats were destroyed, I wandered a bit. No place to go. One day got attacked by this fool wearin’ power armor.}" The Chosen One: "{137}{}{Really?}" Marcus: "{138}{mcs11}{That was Jacob, from the Brotherhood of Steel. He’d sworn some oath to destroy muties. We tussled for a while – probably a day or two. After a while, we just started laughing. What was the point?}" The Chosen One: "{139}{}{Then what?}" Marcus: "{140}{mcs12}{We became friends. Headed off together. Then other people started following us. Guess they figured if they weren’t safe with a mutie and a Steel Knight, safe just wasn’t going to happen. }" The Chosen One: "{144}{}{What, you’re not killing humans anymore?}" Marcus: "{146}{mcs14}{Oh, what sinkhole are you from? Muties and normals made peace a long time ago.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{I’m from a village founded by the original Vault Dweller.}" Marcus: "{249}{mcs42}{The "original Vault Dweller"? You mean the one who killed the Master and destroyed the vats?}" The Chosen One: "{251}{}{Damn right. Gonna do something about it, mutie?}" (HcMARCUS.msg)Tanker vagrant: "{128}{}{Did that big strong mutie Francis hurt you?}" (Fcmalpnk.msg)Female punk: "{121}{}{Did that big strong mutie Francis hurt you?}" (Fcfempnk.msg)Festus: "{809}{}{That just might work. I guess some of my cleverness is rubbing off on you. Good, good. Say, you should prolly bring it to a feller named McClure. From what I hear, he's the only one there that'd bend an ear about anything but Vault City's precious citizens.}" The Chosen One: "{811}{}{Gee, I'd just love to get locked up in Vault City for being a mutie sympathizer. No thanks, Festus. You're on your own. Goodbye.}" (GCFESTUS.MSG)Ghoul citizen: "{263}{}{Those poor muties in Broken Hills.}" (GCFOLK.MSG)Aileen: "{105}{}{We'll show those muties.}" "{109}{}{Mutie-lover.}" "{116}{}{Those muties are going down.}" "{118}{}{Even muties can't breathe poison.}" "{120}{}{I just love the idea of muties choking to death.}" "{123}{}{Damn mutie lover.}" (HcAILEEN.msg)The Chosen One: "{120}{}{Eat this, mutie!}" (HcBNKGRD.msg)Broken Hills citizen: "{150}{}{I heard Franc and Manson are real mutie-haters.}" "{165}{}{Jacob and Aileen were mutie-haters, huh? They seemed so nice.}" (HcFEMALE.msg & HcMALE.msg)Franc: "{137}{}{Mutie-lover! Get outta here! I don’t want to breathe the same air as you!}" "{144}{}{Ha! Killin’ those muties was almost worth being in the slammer!}" (HcFRANK.msg)Jacob the Chemist: "{222}{}{Way to turn on your own kind, mutie-lover. How could you do that to Chad? I don’t care what you’ve done for us. You’re a disgrace to humanity.}" (Hcjacob.msg)Jacob the Chemist: "{301}{}{Sorry, friend, but... I just lost my two best friends. Those bastard muties killed them in prison.}" The Chosen One: "{304}{}{Oops.}" Jacob the Chemist: "{305}{}{Oops? Did you say 'Oops?' You didn't have nothin' to do with this, did you?}" The Chosen One: "{307}{}{Hell no. Of course not! Damn muties!}" (Hcjacob.msg)Jacob the Chemist: "{301}{}{Sorry, friend, but... I just lost my two best friends. Those bastard muties killed them in prison.}" The Chosen One: "{306}{}{It was an accident, I swear!}" Jacob the Chemist: "{308}{}{Accident, my ass! Eat this, you mutie-lovin' rat-bastard!}" (Hcjacob.msg)Old mutant: "{166}{}{Once you’ve known a mutie, you never go back.}" (HcMUTANT.msg)Old ghoul: "{120}{}{You like muties? I like muties.}" (dialogue: "{120}{}{You like muties? I like muties.}"Frank Horrigan: "{103}{}{You're not getting out of here alive, mutie.}" (QCFRANK.MSG)Frank Horrigan: "{108}{ssa2}{You (cough), you haven't won here. You and your mutie-bastard friends are gonna join me in a big ol' mushroom cloud sendoff. I just triggered the self-destruct. (Heh, heh; cough, cough,…) The work will go on. You didn't do nothing here, 'cept seal your own death warrants. Duty, (cough) honor... courage... Semper Fiiiii……..}" "{109}{ssa2}{You (cough), you haven't won here. You and your mutie-bastard friends are gonna join me in a big ol' mushroom cloud sendoff. I just triggered the self-destruct. (Heh, heh, cough, cough,…) The work will go on. You didn't do nothing here, 'cept seal your own death warrants. Duty, (cough) honor... courage... Semper Fiiiii……..}" (QCFRANK.MSG)Frank Horrigan: "{112}{ssa3alt}{You've gotten a lot farther than you should have, but then you haven't met Frank Horrigan either. Your ride's over, mutie. Time to die.}" (QCFRANK.MSG)Granite: "{120}{}{Watch yourself out there, mutie.}" (QCGRANIT.MSG)Granite: "{145}{}{That's the understatement of the year. I pity ya, pal, really do.}" The Chosen One: "{146}{}{Pity me? You should feel bad for yourself. Your powerplant's control computer got fried and now you're headed for a meltdown. You're all dead men unless…}" Granite:"{149}{}{Unless what?!?}" The Chosen One: "{150}{}{Unless you help me get past Horrigan to get to my ship.}" Granite: "{152}{}{Oh, yeah. Tell me another one. If the reactor's scragged how come the light's are still on? Huh, smartie? Heh, heh, tell me another one.}" The Chosen One: "{153}{}{That's just the *emergency* lighting. Hey, I saw where the computer *was.* It's not broken, it's *gone.* I'm telling you, you're all goin' down for the count unless…}" Granite: "{155}{}{Don't you tell a pretty story. You make me laugh. Y'know, I think you might even last over the one-minute mark with Horrigan. That'd be a new record. Good luck, mutie.}" The Chosen One: "{157}{}{You better hope that armor floats. Goodbye.}" Granite: "{158}{}{Okay, okay. I can't talk for everyone, but my squad and I will do our best to help you put that freak Horrigan away for good. I don't wanna drown like no rat.}" The Chosen One: "{159}{}{Good thinking. Let's go get him. We've got to get out of here.}" (QCGRANIT.MSG)The Chosen One: "{292}{}{I think you're overestimating things a bit.}" Dick Richardson: "{293}{prs62}{Not at all. Look to the future. Sure muties and men could get along for a while, but before you know it, the numeric pressure of your kind would tell. No, a line must be drawn in the sand - the buck stops here.}" (Qhprzrch.msg)Lenny: "{109}{}{Hey, brother mutie, Lenny wonder why you hanging with this human slug?}" "{110}{}{Lenny don't talk to nobody. Makes muties his slaves, grub.}" "{111}{}{Lenny says you and your butt-kissing mutie Tom can go to hell.}" "{112}{}{Watch out. Lenny ain't no tame mutie like the one you got now.}" (Sclenny.msg) * (s), normies, norms - these terms are used to describe someone who is or perceived to be non-mutated. * - the world before the Great War. * - a person seeking resources for mining. Also a polite way of referring to a scavenger.Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hints: ""Prospector" is a polite word for "scavenger". Prospectors can be found all over the Mojave Wasteland, usually looking for the rare unopened safe at the bottom of an irradiated mineshaft."''The Courier: ''"You were a prospector - like digging for gold and silver?" Easy Pete: "Nah, nah - means I poked through old buildings looking for working tech and such. Some folks just call it "salvaging," but never liked the term. Way I see it, salvage means it's broken, near-worthless. Me, I looked for the good stuff - guns, chems, spare parts. Good money in it." (Easy Pete's dialogue)Ecprospe.msg * - in normal parlance a reference to strikebreakers,Strikebreaker on Wikipedia used in a fashion synonymous with slave, particularly within The Pitt and the Capital Wasteland.Terminal, Journal Entry #002 * , , - used to refer to a person who makes a living recovering pre-War items from ruined cities. The shortened variant, Scav, was commonly used in the Boneyard circa 2161.The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{Where did you learn to sing?}" Ismarc: "{125}{}{Ah, I picked it up here and there. Learned a little from an old singer at the Hub, and got some music from the scavs in Adytum, in the Boneyard. You know. Just takes some practice.}" (ISMARC.MSG)Katja: "{180}{}{You gain 200 experience points for picking up Katja, the Boneyard scav.}" (KATJA.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1058}{}{Scavs}" Katja: "{1158}{}{I used to be a scav. We'd go out at night and try to find useful stuff in the ruins of the Boneyard. Very dangerous job. I got sick of Adytum, though.}" (KATJA.MSG)Lorraine: "{101}{}{You see Lorraine, a Scav from Adytum.}" (LORRI.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{111}{}{What do you do for a living?}" Lorraine: "{115}{}{I'm a Scav. I work with Sammael to collect stuff from the ruins, so that we can use it to build or trade.}" (LORRI.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{117}{}{How many Scavs are there?}" Lorraine: "{125}{}{Oh, there's half a dozen of us. Sammael was the first one, and he's still the best.}" (LORRI.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{122}{}{How do you avoid the Deathclaws?}" Lorraine: "{137}{}{We only scavenge after dark. And we're very good at what we do. Sammael's got a little test that he likes to throw out at people, before he lets them become Scavs.}" (LORRI.MSG) Lorraine: "{100}{}{You see Lorraine, a Scav from Adytum.}" (LORRIAN.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{111}{}{What do you do for a living?}" Lorraine: "{116}{}{I'm a Scav. I work with Sammael to collect stuff from the ruins, so that we can use it to build or trade.}" (LORRIAN.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{118}{}{How many Scavs are there?}" Lorraine: "{126}{}{Oh, there's half a dozen of us. Sammael was the first one, and he's still the best.}" (LORRIAN.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{123}{}{How do you avoid getting caught?}" Lorraine: "{138}{}{We only scavenge after dark. And we're very good at what we do. Sammael's got a little test that he likes to throw out at people, before he lets them become Scavs.}" (LORRIAN.MSG) Sammael: "{100}{}{You see Sammael, one of the Scavs from Adytum.}" (SAMMAEL.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{108}{}{What do you do here?}" Sammael: "{111}{}{I'm a Scav -- a scavenger. My job is to search out all of the Boneyard for useful items and information. Dangerous work.}" (SAMMAEL.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{114}{}{Have you scouted out any of the other areas?}" Sammael: "{122}{}{I've done a little scouting. Who do you want to know about?}" The Vault Dweller: "{124}{}{The Deathclaws.}" Sammael: "{130}{}{Well if you haven't seen them before. They're mean as all hell, and like nothing more than to rip a poor Scav's heart out.}" (SAMMAEL.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1014}{}{Scavs}" Regulator guard: "{1114}{}{They go outside to get things.}" (REGULATR.MSG) : "{17814}{}{The Scavs}" "{17914}{}{They go outside to get things.}" (OBJ DUDE.MSG) : "{18014}{}{The Scavs}" "{18114}{}{They go outside to search for stuff.}" (OBJ DUDE.MSG) : "{18210}{}{Zimmerman}" "{18310}{}{Jon is our mayor. He makes trade agreements, dictates policy, and delegates responsibility to the Regulators and the Scavs.}" (OBJ DUDE.MSG) : "{18214}{}{The Scavs}" "{18314}{}{The Scavs have the job of searching the Boneyard for valuable equipment. They are led by Sammael.}" (OBJ DUDE.MSG)Lamplight fungus trade * - scavengingAlmost home...Galaxy News Radio (radio)#AnnouncementsGalaxy News Radio (radio) Broken Steel Announcements * - a slang term for ghouls or the entire humanoid population. The Chosen One: "" Harold: "{239}{hld42}{Jumpin’ to conclusions, youngster. That’s gonna get your ass shot off someday. All of us. Saved every two-legged-shuffler on the dang planet. }" (Gcharold.msg)The Lone Wanderer: "Milk sucking? You shuffle stepping, brain eating, grave loving zombie!" Crowley: "Another human bigot. It figures. Go mate with a Super Mutant." (Crowley's dialogueThe Lone Wanderer: "Maybe. I don't know if I trust you." Crowley: "The feeling's mutual, smoothskin. But that never stopped a business deal. A lot of you humans are bigots. You don't like Ghouls and treat us like zombies, calling us brain eaters and shufflers. Well, they're going to pay. Uh...before I get into the details, you don't have anything against killing do you?" (Crowley's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Okay. What's the plan?" Crowley: "Not everyone is as sympathetic to Ghouls as you are. In fact some humans are downright bigots. They treat us like zombies, calling us brain eaters and shufflers. Well, I'm going to make them pay. Uh...before I get into the details, you don't have anything against killing do you?" (Crowley's dialogue)Reservation design document/5 * - a derogatory term for a drug addict.Te Vault Dweller: "{119}{}{Can you tell me more about the Boneyard?}" Regulator guard: "{124}{}{East of us are the Followers. They are a bunch of peace-nuts. East are the Blade, a bunch of Skags if you ask me. A ways south of here is the Cathedral, where the Children have their religious center.}" (REGULATR.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "...." Talus: "{400}{}{You can always... wait a minute. Look me straight in the eyes... I thought so. You should lay off the chems, they can really mess you up. If you don't watch it you'll end up like the Skags at the Hub. So what was it you needed?}" (TALUS.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "...." Mad scientist: "{105}{}{What?! You dare question me? How about I experiment on your brain, you twisted skag?!}" (MADSCI.MSG)Rutger: "{108}{}{We don't hire Skags! Get out.}" "{154}{}{Get out of here you damn Skag!}" (RUTGER.MSG)Far Go Traders guard: "{115}{}{What are you? Some kind of a Skag? Get the hell out.}" (FGTGARD.MSG) [[]]: "{120}{}{Beat it skag!}" (RDFALCON.MSG) * - slang term for normal humans, typically used by ghouls. * - an inhabitant of a Vault-Tec Industries Vault.The Vault Dweller: "{132}{}{You can't possibly take on the entire world.}" Master: "{134}{Mast10}{I'm not after the world, yet. When I turn your fellow vault-dwellers into mutants, my forces will be too strong for any to stand against! But don't worry, you won't care. Care! Care!}" (MASTER.MSG) * , - a ruined place or area, land that is not usable, land that has no real value or interestMerriam-Webster Online Dictionary refers to the majority of the world's post-nuclear environment in the ''Fallout'' universe. * (s), waster - a catch all term for anyone who lives in the greater wasteland, rather than a collective village, town or city. Simply an inhabitant of the wasteland.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.42: "'''Wastelanders' ''Wastelander is a catch-all term for anyone living in the Wasteland who is not affiliated with some other group. Most are not aggressive but will defend themselves if attacked. When that happens, they usually die. Quickly." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles)Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44: "'''Wastelanders: Prospectors and Scavengers' ''Wastelander is a catch-all term for anyone living in the Mojave Wasteland who is not affiliated with some other group. They make a subsistence living off the land, trade with local settlements, and try not to be ravaged by the abundant, and usually hostile wildlife, or bands of roaming Raider gangs. Most are not aggressive but will defend themselves if attacked. When that happens, they usually die. Quickly." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles)The Lone Wanderer: "I'm a better fighter than you, that's who. Can't you handle a couple Raiders?" Wernher: "Yeah, whatever. I didn't come to DC to swap insults with Wasters. You want to flap gums, fine. But don't waste my time. Now, you came about the broadcast. You want to hear what I have to say about The Pitt or not?" (Wernher's dialogue) * - a person who engages in sexual activities for money, and/or a promiscuous or immoral woman. ie prostitute.Merriam Webster Online Dictionary * (s) - derogatory term for ghouls. Pre-War terms These terms have existed before the Great War but are still see use in the lexicon of post-war life and have largely remained unchanged in their original meanings. * - pre-War term used for a young person who was part of a social group that rejected the traditional rules of society and encouraged people to express themselves through art.Merriam-Webster Online DictionaryTorn out journal entry And can still be heard post-War used in its original context and in a derogatory way.The Lone Wanderer: "So who did you vote for?" Jack Smith: "Now, now, my vote is my business and no one else's. But I'll tell you one thing: we didn't vote for any beatnik liberal commies, that's for sure." (Jack Smith's dialogue) * Brush gun - an informal umbrella term used to refer to any lever-action hunting carbine designed for ease of handling in wooded or brushy country, where ranges run from a few yards to a maximum of 200 yards. And chambered for a large cartridge powerful enough to take down big game at close to medium range.Woods and Brush Rifles By Chuck Hawks * (s) - mercenaries employed to guard caravans. * Chem, Chems - (a truncation of "chemical") is slang for "drug." From pre-War.File:True police stories LS version.pngAdrienn Adami: " " (Adrienn Adami's dialogue)Holotape - Psycho * - a tract of land staked out.Merriam-Webster Online DictionaryECCLMJMP.MSG A land declaration utilized in mining.Claim JumperDenver design document/1Denver design document/3 * - a dishonest miner who violates another's land claim.Claim jumper on Wikipeida * [[Food riots|' ']] - the common term for a wave of civil unrest and protests that swept across the United States of America as a reaction to decreasing food supply and strict rationing instituted by the federal government during Sino-American War. * - a person associated with a subculture involving a rejection of conventional values - considered unpatriotic, uninformed and naive, typically having long unkempt hair, unwashed and ragged appearance and generally being unkempt hallucinogenic drug users.Etymology of Hippie on Wikipedia : "{28601}{}{The Followers}" : "{28701}{}{A group of hippies to the south.}" (OBJ DUDE.MSG) Hippie: "" (MIS 04 Speech.txt)Deacon: "Do not open the cabins. The Co-Op is perfectly safe as long as you keep the hippies locked up." (Deacon's dialogue) That boy: "I don't want you hanging around that boy who moved in next door. He's a dirty hippy. I think I can even smell drugs on him! The ladies at the Society are beginning to talk about you. You have no idea how mean those ladies can be. I need you to comport yourself like the lady your father and I raised you to be.""That boy": "Mom, "that boy" isn't a hippy, he's an artist. Hippies are poor. He's loaded. And that's not drugs, that's patchouli... okay, and maybe with a little sweat mixed in. I think it's sexy smelling. Just tell those stuck up hags to get a grip. They don't just let anyone live here. He's bona fide." * - a woman who engages in sexual activities for money, ie prostitute.Merriam Webster Online Dictionary * - a person who uses illegal drugs : a drug addict and/or a person who gets an unusual amount of pleasure from or has an unusual amount of interest in somethingMerriam Webster Online Dictionary * , Mercs - slang term for Mercenary. * Nadaville - Hippie slang for a boring place. A portmanteu of the spanish word nada and ville, literally translates into nothingville. * Sawbones is an historical slang term for a surgeon, dating back to the early 19th century.Merriam-Webster Online DictionarySawbones (Fallout 3) & Sawbones (Fallout: New Vegas) New California * Adytowner - inhabitant of Adytum. Julianna: "{101}{}{You see a simple Adytowner.}" (JULIANNA.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{109}{}{Can you give me some information about the Boneyard?}" Lorraine: "{153}{}{This used to be a big city, called Los Angeles. But the bombs hit really hard. Now, there's just the Angel's Boneyard. We Adytowners are just trying to survive in the wreckage.}" (LORRI.MSG) The Vault Dweller: "{109}{}{Can you give me some information about the Boneyard?}" Lorraine: "{154}{}{This used to be a big city, called Los Angeles. But the bombs hit really hard. Now, there's just the Angel's Boneyard. We Adytowners are just trying to survive in the wreckage.}" (LORRIAN.MSG) * Adytumite - inhabitant of Adytum.One Woman's Path Through the Desert: "Day 55 28 January, 96 days to go Well, Adytum was pretty much a bust. It's a safe enclave, so-called, in the midst of the vast wilderness of stark ruins called the Boneyard. The people there weren't hostile, exactly, but they weren't friendly either. From what I was able to gather, they've been having problems with a local gang, the Blades. the coincidence of that name, the Blades, with my ''nom de voyage, made me wonder if that was why the Adytumites were so guarded in their reactions toward me. Nah... They were watching me suspiciously before I said my name was "Blade." In any case, they made it clear that I would be welcome of, and only if, I did something to help them with their gang problem. ''Sounds good. But how do I do I pull it off?" * - a term for a businessman or landowner who possesses great power or influence in a particular industry,Merriam Webster Online Dictionary like agri-barons and brahmin barons. * - uncommon synonym for junkie.Caravan driver: "{140}{}{We don't hire chemgies.}" (CRVNDRVR.MSG) * (s) - Short for casino chips, an alternate term for money within New Reno. * , Cons - Short for "Convict."Merriam-Webster Online DictionaryThe Courier: "Tell me about the Powder Gangers." Chomps Lewis: "They're a bunch of escaped cons from down south. The NCR was using them to maintain the railways as part of their sentence. I don't know who screwed up, but the Powder Gangers are loose. It was one group that attacked us and took our entire supply of dynamite." (Chomps Lewis' dialogue) * - a portmanteau of Hub and buck, this was the regional name for bottle caps prior to the rise of the NCR dollar. * , Flying - euphemisms for being high on Jet. * (s), (s) - Short for "Stimpak."Emergency medical dispenser terminal: "{106}{}{I got 2 stims and a superstim.}"''The Courier: ''"I helped with that addiction problem you mentioned." Julie Farkas: "I saw them. Thank you so much for helping them. This means a lot to the Followers of the Apocalypse. You have our thanks. If you need some medical supplies, come see me. With Jacob working with us, we should be able to spare a stim or fixer once a day." (Julie Farkas' dialogue)The Courier: "I could use some stims." Luria: "I can give you stims or radiation supplies, which would you prefer?" (Luria's dialogue) * - slang term for laser pistols, particularly within New Reno.Orville Wright: "{690}{}{(Stares at you for a long time, then a dry chuckle escapes his lips.) You give me an answer, and I can't do nothing about it. The Salvatores…goddammit. (Takes a deep breath.)}" The Chosen One: "{691}{}{What's wrong?}" Orville Wright: "{700}{}{Know what those Salvatore bastards are ARMED with, friend? Those damned lightbringers. ONE Salvatore packing that kind of heat can kill my whole family without batting an eye. To beat that, I'd need…}" (NcOrvill.msg) * - a post-War term for an extreme form of nostalgia.Old World Blues endings: Doctor Mobius: " " Doctor Klein: " .|{Narration} }}" Doctor Dala: " " Doctor O: " . What may seem a sudden event often isn't felt for years, even centuries, to come.|{Narration} }}" * - euphemism for Jet addicts.Doc Johnson: {256}{}{Good. I hate seeing all those damn Jet Pilots flying around all the time. Goodbye, Doc, and good luck to you.} (RCDRJOHN.MSG) * - synonym for tribal. * - insult to ghouls.Ghoul manager: "{101}{}{Whatta you doing here?}" The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{What's it to you, wormface?.}" (MANAGER.MSG) Ghoul manager: "{101}{}{Whatta you doing here?}" The Vault Dweller: "{104}{}{What's it to you, wormface?}" (GHOUL.MSG) Capital Wasteland * - used by Vault 87 super mutants to refer to Brotherhood paladins and knights. * (s) - a derogatory term of Vault 87 super mutants. It is derived from Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus authored by Mary Shelley.The Lone Wanderer: "Care to share anything about the Super Mutants?" Kodiak:"Hell, I've killed more of those yellow Frankensteins than any other member of the Pride. 'Cept maybe Gallows, with those crazy solo night ops of his." (Kodiak's dialogue)Galaxy News Radio (radio)#Public Service AnnouncementThe Lone Wanderer: "So, what happens to the Brotherhood now?" Sarah Lyons: "If you think this means the Pride has nothing to do anymore, you're crazy. We've still got the damn Frankensteins crawling all over D.C. and Rothchild's got us picking up every blinking gizmo from here to Virginia. Quite a bit of work cut out for us, eh?" (Sarah Lyons' dialogue) : " " Note: Generic LBoS combat line : "" (VSS Outcast dialogue Morrill's dialogue) * Good Fight - A nebulous concept used by Three Dog repetitively. * - used to refer to inhabitants of a given area. Used in a derogatory fashion by the Brotherhood Outcasts.Brotherhood outcast: "I'm not warning you again, local! Leave, or die!" (Brotherhood outcast's dialogue) * Meta-human - a polite term for super mutants.The Lone Wanderer: "A friendly Super Mutant. Well, now I've seen everything." Fawkes: "Ugh. Must you use that vulgar term? Yes, I was born in the F.E.V. Chambers but a Super Mutant I certainly am not. I prefer the term Meta Human. Suits me better don't you think?" (Fawkes' dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Why would I have difficulty getting the G.E.C.K.?" Fawkes: "The chamber in which the G.E.C.K. resides is absolutely flooded with radiation. It's unlikely you'd survive very long. Myself, on the other hand, have surprisingly inherited a useful trait from my fellow Meta Humans. I am highly resistant to radiation. Let me out of here, and I will place the G.E.C.K. safely in your hands." (Fawkes' dialogue) * Metal man - used by Vault 87 super mutants to refer to Brotherhood paladins and knights. * Mungo - a pejorative term used by the children of Little Lamplight to describe adults. * Ugly - used by the Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel to refer to Vault 87 super mutants.Reddin: " " (Reddin's dialogue)Sarah Lyons: " (MQ01SarahLyons.txt) Commonwealth * , , - terms used to refer to Institute androids.Self determination is not a malfunctionReplicated Man holotapes: "We've a little assignment from the Commonwealth. A very important slave escaped into the Wasteland. Well, it’s not exactly a slave. It’s what they call an android. A kind of synthetic man. The important thing isn’t what this guy is. The important thing is the job pays more than you can imagine. He thinks the synthman might be looking to get in touch with a doctor and/or tech-head. If you want a cut, then get a move on."Zimmer's dialogue: "..."Harkness' dialogueThe Lone Wanderer: "What's this "movement" you mentioned?" Victoria Watts: "We call ourselves the Railroad. Our mission is the rescue and salvation of synthetic humanoids. Androids, as they're more commonly known." (Victoria Watts' dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "I'm sorry you don't get along with Dr. Li. But we were discussing the android." Horace Pinkerton: " It's all in my computer; here's the password. See for yourself. Hell, just take these pictures and this holotape. Straight from the synthman's lips. " (Horace Pinkerton's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "What's she got to do with this? Show me this "proof" about the android." Horace Pinkerton: " It's all in my computer; here's the password. See for yourself. Hell, just take these pictures and this holotape. Straight from the synthman's lips. " (Horace Pinkerton's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Yeah, she's a bitch... Can we talk about the android now?" Horace Pinkerton: " It's all in my computer; here's the password. See for yourself. Hell, just take these pictures and this holotape. Straight from the synthman's lips. " (Horace Pinkerton's dialogue) * - a term for the Institute super mutants. * - abbreviation to refer to The Commonwealth. Maine * - a euphemism for death, taken from the idiom "take a long walk on a short pier". * (s) - a colloquial term for feral ghoul. * (s) - a local derogatory term for the local Children of Atom.The Sole Survivor: "If you manage to survive despite all that, you must be tough." Avery: " " Allen Lee: " " Avery: "The Fog's been here forever. The Children didn't make it.|Old argument - flare of irritation, raised volume / Irritated}}" Allen Lee: " " Avery: " " (Avery's and Allen Lee's dialogue) * - a catchall term for those who originate from the mainland, rather than Mount Desert Island.The Sole Survivor: "I'm not some non-name "mainlander." I'm tough enough for your little island." Old Longfellow: " " (Old Longfellow's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "If you don't give a damn about mainlanders, what do you care if I die out there?" Old Longfellow: "Don't care much. But I got better things to do than guide fools to their death." (Old Longfellow's dialogue)The Sole Survivor: "Really, do I look like your average mainlander?" Old Longfellow: " Still won't be easy. You stock up on your necessities, Rad-X and the like. Then the real work can begin." (Old Longfellow's dialogue) * - a catchall term for those who originate from Mount Desert Island, rather than the mainland. Appalachia * SB, Sierra Bravo - a name for the scorchbeasts used by the Brotherhood of Steel. * Ressie - affectionate nickname given to the Vault 76 residents. Faction-specific Bright Brotherhood * Demon - Nightkin. * Far Beyond - travel destination of the ghouls in outer space. * Great Journey - the pilgrimage the ghouls want to undergo. * The Creator - God. Caesar's Legion Chairmen * - a derogatory term used to denote police informants and/or used to describe someone strongly disliked.Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary Also used for cowards and traitors. Chairmen & Omertas * - a mocking term that refers to Mr. House and his hands-off way of running the New Vegas Strip and his tendency to remain ostensibly neutral in Strip affairs.The Courier: "Tell me about the plan." Nero: "We call it Racket, and it is going to show Not-At-Home and every other fucker in our business just what the Family can do." (Nero's dialogue) The Church of the Children of Atom and Apostles of the Holy Light * Atom, Undying Glow, Glow, Atom's Light, Atom's Glow - different names used to represent the cult's deity, nuclear weapons. * Great Division - the Great War and a nuclear explosion. * Holy Water, Waters of the Glow - irradiated water. * - removing radiation one has accumulated.The Sole Survivor: "You mentioned scouring? What's that?" Mai: " So did you want to peruse the goods?" (Mai's dialogue) * - extended wait to be vaporized by a nuclear detonation. * , - radiation that persists in the world, particularly the wavelengths that glow. * - one of the most holy symbols of the Children of Atom. She is seen as a messenger from Atom himself who acts as a guide to those important to His plans and the future of this family The Sole Survivor: "It was... otherwordly. The woman, she was like a living shadow, cloaked in mist." Brian Richter: "Atom above. You really did see her. The Mother of the Fog. " (Brian Richter's dialogue) (on the IslandA Vengeful Creature, The Children Trapped, A Stranger Arrives, A Safer Way, The Sacred Elements, and Note from Atom's shrine). Dead Horses * Back When - a term to refer to anything pre-War.The Courier: "What taboo places?" Follows-Chalk: "Lots of them around the valley - places built by the folk from Back When. You'll know them when you see them - scouts mark them with hand prints. The hand prints are a warning to keep out - angry ghosts live inside. Not that I believe in angry ghosts. They're just spooky old places. Right?" (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)The Courier: "I'll do what I can, but I need to defend myself if I'm attacked." Follows-Chalk: "Of course you do - I understand. You know, I heard stories about rangers from Back When - they carried lightning sticks that stunned the animals. I've never been to any of the Back When places, but they might have left one when they died. You might also try luring the baby out with some banana yucca - the mountain Bighorners love the stuff." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)The Courier: "Any idea where to start looking for these pre-War supplies Daniel needs?" Follows-Chalk: "Best place to look for Back When stuff is the taboo places. Sorrows and Dead Horses don't go in there, and even White Legs don't like them much." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me about your tribe." Follows-Chalk: "We came up in the Land of the Dead Horse, though why the Back When folks called it that I got no hint. We raided, we fought... we lost. Our enemies drove us back into Zion, and we would have died if it hadn't been for Joshua. Joshua, and his Caesar." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)The Courier: "Where should we start looking?" Follows-Chalk: "Lots of Back When places to choose from, but for the things we need, best to start with the really closed up places. Three I know of: a building down by the river called a "Fishing Lodge," the old ranger station in the northwest, and the general store right by it. Closer to home, might be something you can salvage from the place where the little ones fell, just west of the Eastern Virgin." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)Follows-Chalk: " " (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)Follows-Chalk: " " (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)Follows-Chalk: " " (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) * Civilized lands, Lands Beyond the Valley - a term for everywhere outside of Zion Canyon, where the cities never fell.The Courier: "Civilized lands? What do you mean?" Follows-Chalk: "I mean the Lands Beyond the Valley - the place where the cities never fell. Where people don't live in tribes and forage just to survive. Joshua keeps saying it isn't paradise out there, but how can it not be, compared to this? Sorry, I'm getting distracted - Joshua will want to know about you - please, go to our camp on the Eastern Virgin. Tell him how you came to be here." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) * Picnic-killers - a term that survived the transition into the Dead Horse language to now refer to Giant ants.Follows-Chalk: " " (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) Little Lamplight * Monsters - super mutants. * Mungo - adult. Nuka-World raiders * Vic - an abbreviation for Victim. * - the term used for the raider boss that rules over the other bosses at Nuka-World. Pitt raiders * Scab - an derogatory term for Pitt slaves. * Grinder - another colloquial term for a Pitt slave, but less derogatory. Treeminders * Him, His Frondescence, Great One, The Lord, The One Who Grows, Gives, and Guides, The Talking Tree - Harold.Wasteland merchant noteFallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.76: "'''Harold' ''Harold is a spectacular mutation—he is a gnarled face growing in the Oasis Grove—and goes by many names: The Lord; Him; and The One Who Grows, Gives, and Guides; and The Talking Tree. In addition, Harold has his own name for the growth that has been expanding out of him for years: Herbert. In turn, Herbert is also known by another name: Bob. Harold was once human and thinks he was exposed to F.E.V. during an exploration of a military base called Mariposa." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) * Harvest Month - A term for the time period when Bob's seed pods ripen and disperse their seeds which results in the creation of new trees, grass, and plants. The Lone Wanderer: "How is it you're causing all of these things to grow around you?" The Lone Wanderer: "What's causing this place to grow?" Poplar: "In what we call the Harvest Month, the Great One creates seeds among his branches within seed pods. At the end of this time, the pods open and the seeds are carried quite easily upon the wind. It's quite beautiful. Wherever the seeds take purchase, they grow into trees, plants, grass or all manner of wonderful things." (Poplar's dialogue)}} The Railroad Shi * Lao wai - a Chinese word meaning obvious foreigner or alien. Largely a neutral term, but can be derogatory depending on the context.Shi townsperson: "{106}{}{Ha ha! Look at the funny round-eyes!}" "{117}{}{Look! A lao wai!}" "{121}{}{Don't hurt the people in red, lao wai.}" "{122}{}{Lao wai means "foreigner".}" "{143}{}{Look! A lao wai!}" "{155}{}{Look! A lao wai!}" "{173}{}{Leave us alone, lao wai!}" (Fcbadpea.msg)Wong Yi Tze: "{159}{}{Aiee! Guards! The lao wai intruder is here!}" (Fcdrwong.msg)Shi townsperson: "{106}{}{Ha ha! Look at the funny round-eyes!}" "{117}{}{Look! A lao wai!}" "{130}{}{Look at the funny round-eyes!}" "{156}{}{Look! An outsider!}" "{174}{}{Leave us alone, lao wai!}" (Fcgudpea.msg)Palace guard: "{110}{}{Step back, lao wai, or I'll fill you with so much metal you'll clank when you walk.}" (Fclogrd.msg)Shi merchant: "{109}{}{Hey, lao wai! You want a deal? I've got deals!}" "{114}{}{You go home! You go home, lao wai!}" "{128}{}{Hey lao wai! You want a deal? I've got deals!}" "{142}{}{Hey lao wai! You want a deal? I've got deals!}" (Fcmercha.msg)Shi child: "{105}{}{What's wrong with your eyes?}" "{106}{}{Is that a lao wai?}" (Fcskids.msg)Shi Emperor: "{218}{}{Time to pay for your acts, lao wai!}" (Fsempter.msg) Slags * (s) - a term used by the underground dwellers to anyone dwelling on the surface.Slag guard: "{200}{}{I don't trust "surfacers.'}" "{220}{}{I guess you're OK... for a "surfacer.'}" "{221}{}{Maybe we can get along with the "surfacers."}" (McProtec.msg) Vegeir: "{155}{}{A visitor - how convenient. I’ve been contemplating on a way to make contact with the surfacers, but now I don’t have to worry about that -- thanks to your timely arrival. Welcome to the home of the Slags.}"}} (McVegeir.msg) (McSlag.msg, McSlgExt.msg, McSlgGrd.msg) Sorrows * End That Came in Fire - the Great War.The Courier: Tell me more about your tribe. Waking Cloud: We have dwelt in the Narrows since the End That Came In Fire, when the Father in the Caves punished the world and made us forget the holy tongue. (Waking Cloud's dialogue)The Courier: That doesn't sound like what I've heard about the New Canaanites.... Walking Cloud: The people sinned against Him, and were punished with the End That Came in Fire and the loss of the holy tongue. Only the New Canaanites were spared. (Walking Cloud's dialogue) State of Utobitha * - Legionaries. * - NCR troopers. * - Second generation Mariposa super mutants Sudden-Death Overtime * - originally from the term face-off, it is now the method used to begin battle. The two groups line up in opposition to each other, and they fight each other to the death.The Lone Wanderer: "Okay, if you say so." Ledoux: "Now look, you gonna sell us that formula or do we have to faceoff? I'm puttin' 250 caps up on the scoreboard. What do you say?" (Ledoux's dialogue) * - fast paced fight.The Lone Wanderer: "Screw it, I'm going for the faceoff!" Ledoux: " Ice 'em guys!" (Ledoux's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Can I think about it?" Ledoux: "No, no, no. When you're in the game, you have to make split-second decisions; think on your feet. Now come on..." (Ledoux's dialogue) * - when failing to accomplish something.The Lone Wanderer: "Make it 400 caps and it's all yours." Ledoux: "buzzer noise. Nice try, but that's a miss. 250 is the score... you in?" (Ledoux's dialogue) * /' ' - a wrong doing, one that results in death.The Lone Wanderer: "None of your damn business!" Ledoux: "Penalty! That's gonna be 2 minutes in the box for you. Ice 'em guys!" (Ledoux's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "I think you've taken a few too many blows to the head, weirdo!" Ledoux: "Penalty! No one tries to put one passed Goalie Ledoux! Ice 'em guys!" (Ledoux's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "I think you're all crazy, and I'm getting out of here." Ledoux: "Penalty! No one tries to put one past Goalie Ledoux! Ice 'em guys!" (Ledoux's dialogue) * - a round of a fight. * - when one team has the numerical advantage over the other, specifically in a fight.The Lone Wanderer: "Hey, take it easy, I was just passing through." Ledoux: "Don't take slapshots at me like that! We saw you come out of the Nuka-Cola Plant and we know you've got the formula. Now you gotta make a decision. Go for the powerplay or sit in the penalty box?" (Ledoux's dialogue) * - a substitute for "on the table."The Lone Wanderer: "Well, "captain", are we gonna fight or try and make a deal?" Ledoux: "That's up to you. We can make a deal or we can faceoff. I'm puttin' 250 caps up on the scoreboard. What do you say?" (Ledoux's dialogue) * - an extremely hard move, such as tricking someone. * - the leader.The Lone Wanderer: "What's with the masks, anyway?" Ledoux: "This is the mask of my icegang, Sudden-Death Overtime. I'm the team captain, Goalie Ledoux. There was a time where every city had their own icegangs and thousands would show up to watch them all duke it out in giant arenas. We aim to bring those days back!" (Ledoux's dialogue) * - a word said in exuberation.The Lone Wanderer: "Fine, I'll take it." Ledoux: "Now that's teamwork! Good choice. Okay team, let's get out of here." (Ledoux's dialogue) Triggermen * - to kill or murder someone.Darla: " / 's here for the detective. Ice him!|in combat, referring to the detective you captured}}" (Darla's dialogue) Vault City * (s) - doublespeak for slave. * - any place not of Vault City, also an alternate term for wasteland, derived from how Vault City citizens do not think of anything outside of Vault City is part of their world.Phyllis: "{121}{}{I hope Dr. Troy will be all right in the Outworld...}" (Vcnancy.msg) * - people not of Vault City; interchangeable with Outsider, although it may have a more direct meaning of "a person not of my world." Other * (s) - a catchall term for those whom live on the surface. Specifically used by those New Vegas citizens whom dwell in the sewers beneath the Las Vegas Conurbation. References Category:Terms Category:Post-War language